World of Mix?
by joseph33759
Summary: This is my 1st Naruto WarCraft Xover so please be nice summary inside rating may go up, every few day's I'll update unless I have no more chapters to post then when I have a chance I'll update
1. Isabella, Meet Flare

Yo thought I'd try something that has been scratching at the back of my head, sad thing is I have little to no knowledge about WoW so I will most liekly- no screw that I WILL need a Beta reader for this story-. Anybody who can offer their help for the info needed will be acknowledged for their help. I do however have knowledge about the WarCraft games1-3 so expect me to refer to those games mostly seeing as I beat all three and own 1 and 3(I borrowed 2). Any information I give you is from allakhazam dot com so if I'm wrong don't flame me please just let me know and I'll fix it. I will be having short chapters, close to drabble...

general overview:

based VERY loosely on WoW and the other WarCraft games set AFTER the final battle against the Scourge(not that that has been made yet)

has some root in the Narutoverse

Storyline:

The Final battle of against the Scourge was fought in what was left of the city of Stratholme with the help of some odd people from a different world and the Horde, not to mention the Forsaken, and the Human Alliance drove the remains of the Scourge's influence into the bowels of the earth. Currently though the Scourge was not the only thing lost in the war though it was one of the only 'good' loses the teachers of the Holy Light were all killed as were all the Shamans and any other religious teachers. So all the races had fallen into a complete downward spiral in their race purity the Dwarfs and humans started to interbreed though not really that bad cause there where interspecies relationships already between those two races. Then the Orcs started mixing with the humans and Dwarfs, followed soon after by the Tauren and the elves, the Forsaken never entered this mix and no one knows why. Though some believe it was because they already were a mixed race and Sylvanas didn't say anything for nor against the rumor. The Forsaken have tried to intermingle with the living with mixed results some were accepted, others scorned. It didn't matter what they were(Ghoul, Abomination, Zombie, etc.).

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naurto, or WarCraft, if I owned either I'd have a free account on WoW or Itachi would have killed Sasuke or at least the battle would have been longer

* * *

Flare was sitting under his favorite tree as a number of people walked by a few recognized him from the last battle with the Scourge

_Flashback_

_Flare had literally tore a enemy Zombie in two after it killed his teammate and then proceeded to use a fire jutsu on the rest leading to a full charge after he had gotten rid of the zombies though he did not participate in the charge he had used too much chakra and he slumped to the ground and knew no more._

End Flashback

Flare didn't focus on the past as it would make his already difficult life even more difficult so he did what any sane person would do he got over it.

Flare stood up and started to walk away when he heard the sound that haunted his nightmares, a zombie moan, people had started to flee away and Flare drew a kunai, throwing it, accidentally hitting someone who turned to him, "What was that for?" asked a Forsaken as she pulled the kunai out of her side though it was not aimed at her, "Sorry" he said as he went through handseals, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu(1): Dragons!" he said summoning a golden dragon that flew past the Forsaken. Flare drew another kunai and rushed past following the dragon. Throwing the kunai Flare started to go through handseals, _'__Katon, Goukakyuu No Jutsu_(2)_!'_ he thought as he blew out a gigantic fireball that hit the Zombie head on and burnt it to a crisp, "Toruneedo Raitoningu(3)!" said Flare starting to feel a little weak from the continuous jutsu use as a row of Ghouls and Abominations were destroyed via his last jutsu. Flare decided it was time to move on to plan B, Taijutsu.

The same Forsaken that Flare had accidentally hit with one of his kunai was gathering her mana for an attack on the Scourge minions that somehow escaped the bowels of the earth. 'Frostbolt(4)' thought the Forsaken as she attacked one of the Ghouls and it was hit by ice. Looking at this new threat the Scourge fled, "Doton Doryuuheki(5)!" said Flare slamming his palm to the ground sealing off the place they had entered through. "Nice spell Forsaken" said Flare turning to her with a genuine smile, "I owe you" he said and the Forsaken shrugged before headed towards the earthy wall that had just been created, "Nice wall human" she said smirking and Flare rolled his eyes. _'I'm a Shinobi, and I get ridiculed by a walking corpse...'_ thought Flare as he started to walk away.

"Where you going?" asked the Forsaken and Flare stopped, "To go get some of the footmen to guard this area, miss?" asked Flare asking his fellow fighter her name had she any blood still she might have blushed out of embarrassment, "Isabella Danet" said Isabella and Flare smiled, "Kitsune Flare, Tokutei Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato, Elemental Countries" said Flare. Isabella blinked.

Then blinked again.

And once more.

"You are the Kitsune Flare that fought against the Scourge halving their numbers(A/N: Most of their forces were Zombies hence it would be easy for a shinobi or anyone who can not contract the plague to kill off half their forces)?" she asked and Flare nodded shrugging.

Meanwhile back in the Elemental Countries Naruto was trying to work on Kitsune Flare's next orders, as much as he hated to say it he was upset that he couldn't go and see this world. Naruto believed that Flare would do his world proud over there.

"Weren't you going to go get the Footmen?" asked Isabella and Flare chuckled, "I will, I just rarely get to talk to Forsaken seeing as they are usually scorned so much in Stormwind" answered Flare leaning back against the wall of earth and popping one of his last few Soldier pills in his mouth, he'd soon have to head to Undercity and pick up some more. "I know but it ain't our fault we're undead, it's the Scourge's" replied Isabella heatedly and Flare sighed, "I know, why do you think I trust your 'race' so much?" asked Flare and Isabella just shook her head before turning to leave, "Isabella, mind coming with me on my next mission?" asked Flare suddenly.

* * *

Alright finished the first drabble- I mean chapter... Read and Review, No Flames please critics allowed to comment but please do not be like Simon

1. Kuchiyose No Jutsu, summoning jutsu: used to summon animals and other things from another plane of existence

Whats needed: After you sign a contract you can usually just start summoning from there but sometimes you have to go through a trial, afterwards all you have to do is go through the necessary handseals and nick your thumb or some part of your hand and slam it to the ground

2. Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu, Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu: as it's name implies it is used to create a gigantic fireball that can be used for a variaty of things

What's needed: after the necessary handseals take a deep breath, gather chakra to your throat and mouth and expell the air from your lungs thus creating the fireball

3. Toruneedo Raitoningu, Tornado Lightning: Using some form of hand seals, the user can generate lightning from their palms, which they can whip around to destroy anything in their surroundings.

4. Frostbolt: a magic spell, Launches a bolt of frost at the enemy, causing 18 to 20 Frost damage and slowing movement speed by 40 for 5 seconds. level 1 info

5. Doton Doryuuheki, Earth Style Wall: a defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then slam his/her hand to the ground causing a slab of earth to rise and become a wall infront of them

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Tokutei Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his teammate in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 4

Specialty: Unknown

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: Unknown


	2. Scarlet Crusade is Back

Well it seems I am writing for fun again lol Read and review please people

I do not know much about the World of the game World of WarCraft, BUT I did play the first three games(not counting Expantion packs)

Disclaimer:

I do not own WoW or Naruto, But I want to...

Overview:

Ok so far Flare has started a team of his own, consisting of One Mage and himself a Shinobi equal to that of a Rogue with two Prest spells so to speak.

* * *

"Why would I want to go with you?" asked Isabella scornfully and Flare chuckled, "Well I really don't know" said Flare before starting to walk away, "Fine I'll go with you, I want to see why you're so famous" said the Forsaken Mage causing Flare to smirk. "Fair enough" said Flare as he continued to walk but this time followed by Isabella as they headed for the Footman's barracks.

"Open up you lazy good for nothings!" said Flare after he had pounded on the door for the last twenty minutes when they finally open the door... "What do you want?" asked the footman that answered the door Flare grew a tick mark. "_What do I want?_" asked Flare in a sickeningly nice voice one that bearly hide the anger he was feeling at the moment, "I want you and your men to guard a section of wall from Scourge is what I want!" said Flare his eye still twitching after he finished. Isabella chuckled she didn't have this trouble with anyone, but then again they probably just help her to get her out a quickly as possible here.

"So this wall made of earth?" asked one of the footmen as he poked the wall and Flare sighed this was the fourteenth time explaining it, "Is the wall I made, yes" he said and this time not caring if they die(A/N: Hey they were being -insert word here-).

Flare started out he really didn't care much for Stormwind but they gave him free food when he was there, why? He didn't know but he didn't really care either. "So, Kitsune" said Isabella and Flare grew a tick mark again, "I said call me by my first name not my family name" said Flare hoping this time she would get it, "I am you idiot" she replied. Flare sighed this was going to be a long trip...

Much later they were walking out of the city when a human warrior attacked Isabella whom promptly defended herself for a good 2 minutes before the warrior got a good hit in Flare sighed, "Raikyuu(1)" said Flare before tossing something at the warrior who fell to the ground right afterwards. Rushing to his new teammate's side he started going through handseals, "Inyu Shometsu(2)!" said Flare as he palms slowly started to glow with a greenish color and the Forsaken Mage looked at him wide-eyed, "Do-cough- Don't touch me!" she said as she (somehow) coughed up blood Flare ignored her and pressed the glowing palms to her wounds and they started to heal slowly and after a couple minutes the glow started to flicker Flare focused more on them and slowly his eyes started to change causing the Mage to gasp in surprise. Flare's pupils both split into three seperate dots each the middle dot becoming enlongated to a cat slit, and the the hazel left them replaced with blood-red. "Kitsune-Dou(3)!" said Flare almost shouting as as chakra infused with him from an outside source, suddenly he laid his head to the side as an arrow was shot at him causing it to miss him, "Heathen!" shouted the archer and Flare sighed the healing jutsu had already succumbed to his lack of chakra control, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(4)!" said Flare as he created a clone and it started to heal her. "Listen arrow boy I don't have time to- oh it is an Arrow girl" he said as he had turned around to confront this new opponent he noticed a definate bulge in the chest region most likely meaning that 'he' was a she. "You know I hate people that interrupt me when I am TRYING to heal someone" said Flare as he got into a fighting stance.

The Archer had a scarlet uniform and Flare was looking at it scornfully, "I hate the Scarlet Crusade nothing but a bunch of idiots, _'__Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu__!'_ Flare thought after finishing the handseals and blowing the fireball at the female whom dodged it, his shadow clone poofed away and Flare smirked before jumping out of the way of a Frostbolt attack. "Damn thought I'd get both backstabbers in one shot" said Isabella and Flare frowned, "I was HEALING you baka" said Flare and the Forsaken Mage skoffed. "Well what was I supposed to think with your eyes changing to demon eyes?" she asked and Flare chuckled, "You wanted to see why I am so famous, so there it is, I can tap into a demon's chakra supply and use it to heal even the plague" said Flare as he threw a kunai at the Archer whom started towards them again, "boutou(boom)" he said and the exploding tag at the end of the kunai that was only just dodged exploded sending the archer into a tree, "Just stay there and die, ok?" asked Flare in a light tone as his eyes returned to normal, _'__Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu__!'_ thought Flare not going through the handseals though that made the jutsu at half strength it was more then enough to burn the corpse of the enemy Archer.

"OK explain to me why you burnt her to a crisp again?" asked Isabella and Flare sighed, "It is what I do, alright? I get rid of the bodies so no one else can take them and learn the secrets, though I doubt there were many for her" said Flare as he started down the pathway again.

* * *

Well this is a oddity, I expected not to have the Scarlet Crusade in my story, lol, oh well more foes and more action Read and Review please

1. Raikyuu, Lightning Ball: as it's name implies it is kind of like a electric rasengan that is hurled not shoved into the opponent

What's Needed: The user will form a ball of electricity, which they can hurl at their opponent

2. Inyu Shometsu, Secret Healing Injury Destruction: A healing jutsu one of the only two Flare can use

What's Needed: after the necessary handseals the Shinobi Focuses his/her chakra to an injured area, the user can begin the cell creation process the moment the area becomes injured.

3. Kitsune-Dou, Fox eyes: The Doujutsu of the Kitsune Clan though now only Flare is the only living member of said clan, or is he?; Allows access to the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra supply both the light and the dark chakra

What's Needed: Unknown

4. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shadow Clone jutsu: a clone made of flesh that usually disappears in one hit, can perform jutsu, and any experiance from the clone is transfered to the user when he clone is dismissed or destroyed

What's Needed: a large chakra supply...

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Tokutei Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his teammate in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 4.3

Specialty: Unknown

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken


	3. Onward to Undercity!

New day new chapter, I need Reviews I live on reviews please don't let me die(lol)

Disclaimer:

WoW has escaped my grasp again... Naruto is as annoying as ever so I didn't bother... I don't own either...

* * *

Flare not only decided to leave Stormwind but he was headed towards Undercity so Isabella decided to lead... For now.

"You do know I've been there already right?" asked Flare and Isabella shrugged. It didn't matter to her if he had been there millions of times what mattered was that he was heading to her home. "Don't care, it is my home, and I don't like it when people come waltzing in like they own the place" said Isabella ad Flare sighs before going through a series of handseals and bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Dragons!". A cloud of smoke appeared behind the Forsaken Mage, "What are you-" she is cut off by the sight of a red dragon appearing with Flare on top of it, "Need a ride?" he asks smugly, _'What the hell'_ she thinks.

The gradual decent of the flight was if anything a downside from that flight it seems she was scared of heights and she clinged to Flare whom didn't cring away in fact he put his arm around her and held her while she calmed down enough to let her relax. "Thanks..." she said none commitedly as she, if she had blood running through her, blushed in embarrassment. "No problem" said Flare simply as he suddenly drew a kunai and pointed at a Forsaken Rogue that tried to sneak up on him, "Listen if you want to try to sneak up on a shinobi you have to do better then that" said Flare. "Maybe" said the Rogue as he disappeared from the Mage's view but not from Flare's as his demonic powered eyes saw through the spell, "Raiton Kai No Jutsu(1)" said Flare calmly and a shock wave of electrical energy shot out 360 degrees around him shocking the rogue, "Like I said you aren't good enough" said Flare and sadly Isabella had to agree, I mean him just took him out without moving(though granted he did use a jutsu but still). "Now let's try that again" said Flare turning back to Isabella and offering to help her she stubburnly refuses and jumps down, landing neatly on the ground. "OK then..." he said before dismissing the dragon.

Isabella just sighed as Flare were let in without any hostility, save for the normal for famous people, "I don't mean to be rude but I have to go" said Flare as he finally got away from fans, Boy girls, men and women alike(not all were Fangirl Fanboy mentality). "I swear it gets worse every time I come here" said Flare and Isabella nearly tripped, "You can get into the city?" she asked surprised and Flare responds with a nod. "You didn't know?" asked Flare surprised that a mage that lives here wouldn't feel someone with as much chakra as him(Chakra has the same basic feel as Mana hence mana sensetives can tell when someone is close whether they use Mana or Chakra).

_"Hello Flare"_ said Sylvanas and Flare rolled his eyes he never liked the banshee but she was the ruling party so... "Hello Sylvanas-sama" said Flare with a half bow and the banshee queen smiled knowing how much Flare disliked her. Isabella sighed, "He can enter the city unchallanged?" she asks and Sylvanas nods. _'Great... Wait that means he can go-'_ her thoughts were little more perverted but not a good thing as she started to flare her Mana. "Sylvanas-sama can you please stop being annoying..." said Flare and that earned him a knock on the head by a fuming Mage, "Show some respect" said Isabella. Flare sighed, "I do but she is nothing but an annoyance to me" said Flare as he walked out, "Oh and Sylvy" said Flare causing the two females in the room to look at him, one in ang- eh they both were angry, "You need to up your training on your Rogues that last one wouldn't even cut it as a Gennin" said Flare before disappearing in a shroud of darkness(2). "You're not going to go after him?" asked Isabella and Sylvanas laughed, _"Of course not, he is one of the few humans who doesn't try to kill us on sight"_ said the Banshee and the Forsaken Mage just rolled her eye as her other one was missing.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu(3)" said a male voice as Flare was walking down Main, gathering chakra Flare disspelt the genjutsu, "I'm ashamed Iwa-nin" said Flare as his eyes turned red and the Kitsune Dou activated, "I'm ashamed that you would think that such a simple trick would work on me and my eyes". Flare mentally started going through handseals, _'__Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu'_ and suddenly he blew a fireball towards the shinobi, "Raiton: Kai No jutsu!" he said as he ran 'with' the enemy shinobi. "Kage Raiton: Kai No jutsu(4)!" said the Iwa-nin canceling out Flare's jutsu, "Hn, Raiton: Rasengan(5)" said Flare driving the sphere of electricity into the unfortunate Iwa-nin.

Meanwhile

"So you're saying stay with him?" asked Isabella and Sylvanas chuckled, _"You make it sound like I am banishing you"_ said Sylvanas and Isabella nodded, "Cause it is the same basic principle" said Isabella. "No it isn't, Flare comes back here every three months like clockwork" said a undead warrior and Isabella made a face at him, _"Ok you two. The point is Flare has been attacked recently_(A/N: She does not know about this most recent attack) _and I want him to have some form of protection that doesn't come from the Human Alliance"_ said Sylvanas and Isabella sighed _'No use arguing with her, she made up her mind'_ thought Isabella.

* * *

An Iwa-nin sneaks in! I wonder if Flare beat him... Read and Review please

1. Raiton Kai no Jutsu, Art of Lightning style release: a Lightning element mastery jutsu only one jutsu can defeat it in it's same elemental class; cancels out lower raiton jutsu

What's Needed: after the needed handseals the user can call upon a ring of elecrtical energy that shoots out in a shockwave type manner

2. Kage Shunshin no Jutsu, Shadow Body Flickering: This is an advanced teleporting jutsu it displaced the area you were in with enough chakra to hide were you are going

3. Kokuangyou no Jutsu, Journey into Black Darkness jutsu: envelopes the opponent in total darkness. While in the black void, the opponent will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat.

What's Needed: N/A

4. Kage Raiton Kai no Jutsu, Shadow of the Lightning element: Art of release(only in a english manga if that were a true jutsu instead of one of my creations): _**THE**_ Lightning element master jutsu cancels out ALL lightning jutsu(Raiton Rasengan excluded) including the first level of mastery

What's Needed: after the needed handseals the user can call upon ropes/tecnicles of electricity that wrap around/skrewer the opponent and shocks them

5. Raiton: Rasengan, Lightning style: Rasengan: this is an elemental version of the yondiame's original Rasengan

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Tokutei Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his teammate in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 4.4

Specialty: Unknown

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a small distrust towards Flare entirely


	4. Enemies of The Horde

New chapter? ok but you owe me

Disclaimer:

Hey look it is those famous words! I don't own Naruto or WoW!

* * *

After Isabella leaves the throne room...

"There's another reason isn't there?" asked the undead warrior and Sylvanas nodded smirking,_ "Yes there it, but you wouldn't understand"_ said Sylvanas dismissing the warrior who bowed and left.

"RAITON: RASENGAN!!" yelled Flare as he drove the Rasengan into the unfortunate Iwa-nin, or so he thought before the kumo-nin poofed into Isabella, "Damn it!" said Flare. "Inyu Shometsu" said Flare as he started to reverse the damage to the Mage, "LOOK OUT! Frost Armor(1)!" said Isabella casting the frozen armor on to Flare. "That is it!" said Flare as he tossed Isabella a health potion, "I've had it Iwa-nin I am going to take you out right here RIGHT NOW!" said Flare as he started going through handseals ones he swore he would only do if him or his teammates were in serious danger, "Stop Flare I'll take care of this imbecile" said a rough voice and a green skined warrior jumped between the two Shinobi. "You idiot he is a shinobi like me!" said Flare his eyes glaring a deadly red, "And you know what happens everytime you use that jutsu!" countered the warrior. "Now's not the time to be holding back Rathar!" said Flare only to be glared at by the Orcish Warrior, "You and I are both veterans of the war versus the Scourge Flare and I owe you let me pay that back now" said Rathar, "No!" said Flare as he made a half ram seal, "Kage Chakra No Jutsu(2)!" and at that the Iwa-nin fell down as he felt his chakra leaving him and being replaced by nothing.

hours later

Flare woke up binded by a spell casted by Sylvanas whom was looking at Flare angrily all the while Rathar was explaining what had happened, "-And Then he used what his world would call a Kinjutsu and finished off the Iwa-nin" said Rathar, Isabella wasn't fairing much better she was locked up in a cell right beside him. So much for being passive, "KAI!" said Flare as he suddenly removed the spell, _'__Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu__'_ Flare blew a fireball at the guard of Isabella's cell and broke the lock, "Sylvanas conciter our trade agreement dissolved" said Flare as his eyes glowed a dark red. "Cleave(3)!" said Rathar swinging his blade at the undead that just started to attack Flare and Isabella, "I think it maybe time to go old friend" said Flare grabbing Rathar's arm and going through handseals and Isabella grabbed him knowing he was going to disappear in a second. POOF.

"Nice Isabella" said Flare shaking his arm out her grip, as she had gripped it so tightly she broke it the only reason he wasn't crying out in pain was the fact he had had worse then a broken arm. "Welcome home Rathar" said an Orc grunt, "It is nice to be back, and if you happen to see any Undead save for this mage here please don't let them in, war is about to be upon us again and we started it protecting eachother from Sylvanas" said Rathar. Flare rolled his eyes as he watched the grunt nod and then look at Flare about to stop him from entering Orgrimmar before he noticed the Hai-ate with the leaf symbol, on it there was only one Shinobi who stayed in Azeroth after The Last Great War and the Grunt bowed. "Does this happen often Flare?" asked Isabella and Flare nodded pinching the bridge of his nose. Rathar laughed, "Well then friends time to enter Orgrimmar" he said and Flare smiled this was his home when he wasn't in Stormwind, or reporting personally to Naruto.

"Well I guess I should let you know you are now under arrest Kitsune Flare Tokutei Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato" said a raider and Flare rolled his eyes, "This is not going to end well" said Rathar and Flare gave a simple nod, "Raikyuu!" said Flare hurling the ball of lightning at the raider, "Frostbolt!" said Isabella aiming at another one that started towards them. Drawing a kunai Flare tossed it towards the wall and it stuck, "boutou(boom)" he said and the wall blew apart, "Time to go!" he said getting affermitive answers from his two companions. _'__Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu__'_ Flare blew one last fireball at the group following them before he and his group ended up near Thunderbluff, "We are the Tauren who goes there?" asked a young tauren and Flare sighed, "I think we should head back towards Stormwind again..." said Flare as that same group that he had drove away appeared behind them and proceeded to attack them. "Ready?" asked Flare and his two comrades nodded grabbing hold of him and they disappeared in a shroud of darkness...

* * *

Well it seems Flare has hit a load of bad luck oh well... Read and Review

1. Frost Armor: I used the one based off of WarCraft III Reign of Chaos(RoC) instead of the one in WoW, in WarCraft III RoC Frost Armor can be cast on ANY unit you control upping it's armor by a set percentage and occationally slowing the enemy that attacks the chosen unit

2. Kage Chakra no Jutsu, Art of Shadow Chakra: This is an SS ranked Kinjutsu as it makes the user go insane making him attack anyone in sight, BUT it instantly kills the opponent by draining his chakra to zip; There have been cases were some Shinobi were able to resist the after effects(the insane killing spree)

3. Cleave: A sweeping attack that does set weapon damage plus 32 to the target and his nearest ally.

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Tokutei Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his teammate in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 4.54

Specialty: Unknown

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare lets see where this goes.

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 50.99

Speciality: Unknown

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt.


	5. Four man cell Reduced to Three man

Just wanted to let you know the short chapters are my old ones that I didn't want to mess with I have a longer one coming up

reviews have been counted to one, I have recently started playing on WoW, Pathgand a level 1 Night Elf Hunter, and Alterrenn, a level 7 human warlock. Look me up on Antonidas if you want to team up, NOTE I AM ONLY PLAYING THE FREE TRIAL! I have an undead account but I don't use it... it's kinda hard...

Disclaimer:

Dip me in acid all you want! I won't lie! I do not own Naruto or WoW!!

* * *

To say Thrall was upset would be an understatement, he had just sent three of his raiders to a healer though if they hadn't needed a healer they would have needed one after he was done with them. Flare was supposed to be always welcome in Orgrimmar but because of a Forsaken messenger Flare was now an enemy of the Horde, The Tauren, The Forsaken, AND the Trolls, "Sylvanas you better have a good reason for making two of the best warriors to have ever graced our cities enemies" said Thrall his gaze a deathly leer. _"Indeed I do, when he visited my city not a hour ago he went on a rampage, killing over a quater of my subjects then one of your warriors had the adasity to say it was not entirly his fault but the fault of something called a Kinjutsu"_ said sylvanas and Thrall shouted at her in anger, "HE WAS MOST LIKELY RIGHT!" shouted Thrall his anger past it's peak today was a day of rememberance and now they had two warriors that were now 'enemies' of the horde.

"You can let go now Isabella" said Flare as Isabella continued to grip his arm and this time he was worried that she might just kill it. "Sorry Flare" said Isabella letting go and Flare winced as blood started to flow into it once more, "Open up in the name of the king!" called Flare and the gates opened allowing Flare and his comrades to walk in. "Welcome back my lad" said a Dwarf and Flare blinked, "I guess this isn't Stormwind huh?" he asked only getting a nod from the dwarf, whom I might add smiling good naturedly at Flare and his friends. "Welcome to the City of Ironforge" said the dwarf and Flare smiled, "I guess I could get some more Kunai and Shuriken" came Flare responce and the Dwarf snorted, "So you are a shinobi? HA I've seen Ogres more quiet then you" and Flare narrowed his eyes. "Can you just point me to the blacksmith?" asked Flare he hated this dwarf, till, -BAM!!- "You Idiot do you know who this is?! It is Kitsune Flare! One of the Heros of the Last Great War!" said an other Dwarf Flare laughed, "I guess I was heard of here to damn" said Flare.

Walking through the city Isabella saw sights she never thought she'd see. "What's that?" she asked seeing a large river of red, "Molten Iron" answered a Dwarf not even looking at it . Flare smiled they had found the blacksmith now to get his kunai and shuriken. "I hear you'd be looking for a dwarf to join you party of misfits" said a Dwarven Paladin as Flare sighed, "Who said that?" he asked and the Dwarf paladin pointed to the orc warrior and Flare rolled his eyes, "It would be nice but-" started Flare. "No buts I'll be joinin your expedition" said the dwarf and Flare sighed, "What's your name or would you prefer I call you shorty?" asked Flare with a smirk as almost all the population of Ironforge stopped what they were doing and glared at him. "Grom, Named after the Orcish Hero who died against the pitlord that originally brought the Orcs into the folds of the Burning Legion" said Grom and Flare smiled and gave a short nod. "It suits you, from what I can tell" said Flare.

A few days later

"Well off to Stormwind..." said Isabella she was beginning to like Ironforge and Flare decided to explain why they were being attacked by the Forsaken, "I was under attack in the Undercity and the jutsu I used... I lost control and accedentally killed over a quater of their people..." said Flare to the Dwarven king and King Magni Bronzebeard sighed, "and hence you became an enemy of the horde eh?" asked Magni and Flare nodded sadly, "Orgrimmar is my second home so I will fix this soon enough but I have to report to Naruto-sensie before that".

Walking to one of the three portals in Azeroth, Flare and his group consiting of an Orc warrior a Forsaken mage, and a Dwarven Paladin. "Welcome back Flare-san" said a Konoha shinobi as Flare walked through the portal but then the same shinobi got in a fighting stance as the rest of his team came into the world of the Elemental countries, "They're with me" said Flare.

Naruto was surprised when he was informed that Flare was back in this world and he met him at the gate of Konohagakure as the portal between worlds was near the Wind/Fire border, "Welcome Back Flare-kun, and Welcome Orc-san and Forsaken-san, Dwarf-san" said Naruto with a slight bow towards the offworlders, Flare laughed, "Naruto-sensie, they're with me as my team" said Flare and Isabella shrugged nodding Rathar gave a nod and Grom bowed slightly, "Flare I knew you were like me but to get three species, no offense meant" said Naruto to the offowrlders, "But to get three species to forget their differences I'm surprise" Flare just looked sheepish, "Rathar owes me a lifedebt, Isabella, well she betrayed her queen to save me, and the dwarf? I think he's just a weirdy" said Flare.

Grom tossed his hammer at Flare whom dodged it, "You do know Grom I wasn't being serious, but I think you have an anger management problem" said Flare and the dwarf grumbled something about taking out on the forsaken and Flare suddenly had the Dwarf against the wall, "What were you saying just now?" asked Flare in a falsly nice voice and the dwarf, and orc, it didn't matter how battle hardened wet themselves as the KI poured out from both Flare and Naruto, Naruto cause he felt Flare's start to pour out and Flare's because of the threat to his teammate. "Dwarf, named after an Orcish hero you may be, but the next time you threaten my friends I will kill you" said Flare as the Kitsune Dou activated.

Over the next few days Grom was under lockup guarded by ANBU as Flare was asked to go to the Hokage Tower so he did so. "Flare-kun I have decided you were right to dissolve the Trade agreement with the Forsaken, their queen is a little narrow minded for her to accept jutsu into her world" said Naruto and Flare gave a nod, "However attacking the Orcish warriors is not something I would want known by anyone here". Flare stiffened and Naruto chuckled, "Though in your place I probably do the same" he said. Flare relaxed abit, "Now for the reason I asked you here, remove your vest" said Naruto, Flare did so without question, "You are now promoted to Jounin, and you can lead a gennin team if you so choose" said Naruto handing him a Jounin Vest...

* * *

A nice calm chapter, I am surprised I wrote so many fighting scenes I usually stink at those Read and Review

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his teammate in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 5

Specialty: Unknown

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare lets see where this goes.

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 51

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt.


	6. Sparring and Getting to Know Each Other

Comeon I need Reviews or I won't post stories any- naw I will anyway

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or WoW, What? You expected me to say something else?

* * *

"Raikiri(1)!" said Kakashi as he charged at Flare whom dodged and finished his handseals, "Rairyuu no Tatsumaki(2)!!" said Flare and a dragon made of lightning flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the dragon and started to go through handseals only to be kicked in the chest, _'__Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu__'_ thought Flare before blowing the fireball at the one eyed Jounin.

"What are they doing?" asked Isabella as she walked onto the field, and Naruto was the one who answered, "Sparring, nothing held back, Flare really has improved, Kakashi-sensei fought in that battle too but it seems that Flare has been training alot more then Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto. "Well Flare has always was busy, in the underground caverns escorting explorers through that scourged land" said Rathar as he looked up from his ax that he was sharpening. _'Wow Flare-kun and Kakashi-sensei have done more damage to this training field then I have done in my entire shinobi carrier!'_ thought Naruto as he watched them make yet another crater in the ground.

"Doton Kekai: Dorou Doumu(3)!" said Flare slamming the ground, over with the spectators Naruto flinched, that jutsu was used on him and the rest of the Sasuke retrival squad before Sasuke was executed for attempting to kill their Hokage. Kakashi was trapped in the dome not knowing that Flare knew a way around the weakness of the jutsu. "Raikiri!" said Kakashi as he ran towards what should have been the farthest point from Flare only to be knocked away by the wall recovering itself. Trying again with the otherside it happened again, "How do you like it Kakashi-senpei? I undid this jutsu's weakness by continuously rotating around the barrier" said Flare.

"What is he doing?" asked Rathar and Naruto explained, "Well that jutsu's main weakness is that even though it uses the user's chakra to recover, it is not evenly distributed. So the farther away from the user the slower the recovery rate, Flare found a way around this by continuously moving around the barrier, thus the chakra is technically distributed evenly" said Naruto.

"I give Flare let me out now..." said Kakashi as the barrier collapsed and Flare smirked, "Good" can Flare's reply and he started away, "Hey Isabella, Rathar! how's it?" he asked and Rathar laughed, and Isabella giggled. "Eh? What's so funny?" asked Flare and he looked at his clothing it was torn to shreds thankfully nothing was revealed but still. Using a minor hedge Flare walked to his dusty home and grabbed some new clothes not realizing that Isabella followed him as far as his livingroom, "Flare?" she called and she heard a bang and then cussing, "YEAH?" he said from the back of the house. "You alright?" she asked and Flare came out in nothing but his pants and his tee, "Yeah I am, now what're ya doin here?" he asked a small draw in his voice."I don't know I just decide to follow you" said Isabella leaning towards him obviously checking out the room. "-sighs- Well you shouldn't do that here of all places could get you killed... Again" said Flare.

"Rathar-san, from the reports I had gotten from Flare-kun, you are his closest friend on Azeroth am I right?" asked Naruto and Rathar looked at him, "I am his confidant" came the reply.

"Flare, What do you think a Forsaken could ended up with a living person?" asked Isabella not looking at him but rather at a book, "If they love each other why not? Love is blind it does not see borders, in any form" said Flare answering her question as he read from a jutsu scroll. Isabella smiled at that statement, not nowing how right he was nor how close to love they were whether it be with each other or with someone else.

"Time to go?" asked Isabella as Flare rolled up the scroll and Flare nodded, "Time to go see if _Grom_ is in a better mood" said Flare spitting the name like it was poison. "You know Rathar wouldn't like it if he had heard you" joked Isabella and Flare looked at her, "Oh my, did Isabella make a joke?" he asked and the ex-Forsaken Mage glared at him.

"Naruto-sensei, I need to head back to Azeroth soon" said Flare and Rathar agreed, "It is nice around here, but we should return home" Isabella looked around no one glared at her here so she was torn, "Isabella you don't have to come if you don't want to" said Flare suddenly noticing the looks from both his sensei and his teammate. "No, I'm going with you, gotta make sure you don't get into too much trouble" she said and Flare smiled weakly, "I guess you do" said Naruto narrowing his eyes just a bit, knowing something was up but decided to let it slide. "Have a good trip Flare-kun, and don't get killed" said Naruto and Flare smirked, "Can't promise anything" he said before heading off towards the portal with his team of two the dwarf had been executed for attempting to kill the Godaime Hokage, why? Because she said he was short, and at the time she was drunk...

* * *

Read and Review

1. Raikiri, lightning blade: this is an assasination jutsu used by Kakashi, it's original, Chidori, is known by a select few. After the necessary handseals the user focuses chakra to his/her palm making it visable, can be used to slice or stab

2. Rairyuu no Tatsumaki, Lightning Dragon Tornado: The user will draw lightning down upon their body(I edited a bit so it could be used without a storm though it removes the lightning jumping off of the vortex). The current will be contained within and around the user's form. The user will then begin to spin in place, forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon and strike out against an opponent. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with the foe, the lightning can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target.

3. Doton Kekai: Dorou Doumu, Earth Barrier: Earth Dome Prison: This jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After striking the ground with their hands, the user is able to overturn the earth and cause it to rise up around their opponents. Placing their hands against the dome, the user is able to suck out the chakra from the people trapped inside and brings it into their own body. At the same time, the user will use their own chakra to spread throughout the dome, allowing them to repair any damage the opponents manage to inflict from the inside. The chakra is not evenly spread out though, as the chakra flows away from the user, it becomes more and more weak, allowing the dome to be broken on the far side if hit by a hard enough force.

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his teammate in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin. The knowledge he has in love was from expirience but his lover was his teammate that was killed.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 5.01

**Specialty: Ice spells**

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare, and has an interest in the living but is fearful of their reactions to her so she hides herself behind a mask.

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 51.001

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

**History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt. Flare's Confidant.**


	7. Forsaken Break Treaty, War at Stormwind

Five chapters and still no reviews... Oh wait I haven't even posted the story yet... LOL

Disclaimer:

I may own some Ice cream but me no own Naruto or WoW

* * *

"We are _NOT_ going to Ironforge anytime soon" said Flare as soon as they were away from Konohagakure no Sato, "Why?" asked Rathar before it clicked, "Oh, no dwarf paladin" Flare nodded. ""Um Flare I sense someone" said Isabella as they walked, it was not that she was scared, but if this was her own world she would have attacked the person as soon as she felt him/her. Flare threw a kunai towards the presence, "You can come out now, unless I killed you" he said and a body fell down, good news was it was a now dead Nuke-nin, bad news, it was Akasuki, "DAMN, get to the portal NOW!" said Flare as he started running towards the portal.

Flying through the portal Flare, Rathar, and Isabella ended up in Azeroth, "Well lucky us" said Isabella as Forsaken surrounded them, "Have anymore bright ideas?" asked Isabella and Flare smiled, "Of course, "RAITON: KAI NO JUTSU!!" came a shout and Flare and party ran for Stormwind, "OPEN UP, UNDEAD ARE AFTER US" yelled Flare not that he was lying.

When the gates opened Flare, Isabella and Rathar ran in and helped the gatesman close the gate, "OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF SYLVANAS!" said a Forsaken warrior, "Ye' didn't tell us ye' was bein chased by them Forsaken" said the Gatesman and Flare rolled his eyes, "And I didn't say I wasn't, all I said was that we were being chased by undead" said Flare in respose. "Um Flare, why are the people looking at you scornfully here?" asked Isabella and Flare shrugged, "the only thing I did here was sleep, I never was much of a people person, and the fact I am with an Orcish warrior, and a pretty- I mean a Forsaken Mage doesn't help matters any" said Flare blushing a bit, luckily for him Isabella didn't seem to hear the 'pretty' part, and unfortunatly some fangirls did and they glared at the mage with heated anger. "Um Flare, you do realize where you are headed right?" asked Rathar also hearing the comment, "What?" asked Flare breaking out of the daze he had ended up in, "Never mind" came the response.

Back at the gate, "Mind ye' tounge forsaken, we don't answer to Sylvanas any more then you answer to our king now begone before we let loose our arrows on ye' " said the Gatesman only for a spell to be casted at him, "FIRE!" he called and the archers released their arrows.

Flare heard the sound of war again and he stiffened, "Isabella time to fight, Stormwind is under attack" he said breaking the female out of her shopping daze. "Great now the Forsaken are attacking..." said the mage and the humans in the shop started to head towards her intent on killing her till Flare tossed a kunai between them with a flashtag, "Kai" he said and the tag went off blinding anyone with their eyes open for a few seconds, enough time for Flare and Isabella to get out of there. "Rathar!" called Flare and the Orc nodded, "I know, and was waiting for you", Flare nodded, "Lets go, Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Dragons!" said Flare summoning a mount, "Lets ride" he said offering both his team a seat on the great beast, but Rathar respectfully declined saying, he was afraid of hieghts leaving Flare with just Isabella. "Well what are you waiting for you idiot lets go!" said Isabella and Flare managed a weak glare, "I'm goin I'm goin" he said.

"THE WALL HAS BEEN BREACHED!!" came a call and Flare jumpped down, "You made a big mistake forsaken, coming here and attacking them, now DIE!" said Flare cutting through the forsaken easily as he used a katana, "Chidori(1)!" he said as the Kitsune Dou activated and he stabbed a forsaken in the head. "Fireball(2)!" said Isabella as she attacked one of her own, she knew that if she could have tear would be rolling down her face. "Rampage(3)!" came Rathar's call as he cut through the forsaken lines and pulled out before they could surround him. "Raishuriken: Rasengan(4)!!" said Flare as he created a large shuriken like rasengan that cut through the enemy his eyes a blaze in ferocity that was not there before.

_'__Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu__'_ and a fireball burned through the ranks, "Time to help out a comrade" said a Konoha shinobi as he and his team went through the portal to aid Flare in what ever his pursuits were, at least to an extent, as they were attacked by Forsaken and the jounin was not pleased. "Suiton: Kai no Jutsu(5)!" said the jounin who turned out to be a guy, the jutsu caused a wave of water to appear that swepted the forsaken away.

* * *

Read and Review

1. Chidori, 1000 birds: this is an assasination jutsu, Chidori, is known by a select few. After the necessary handseals the user focuses chakra to his/her palm making it visable. is only a stabbing attack

2. Fireball: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 14 to 22 Fire damage and an additional 2 Fire damage over 4 seconds.

3. Rampage: Warrior goes on a rampage, increasing attack power by 30 and causing most successful melee attacks to increase attack power by an additional 30. This effect will stack up to 5 times. Lasts 30 seconds. This ability can only be used after scoring a critical hit

4. Raishuriken: Rasengan, Lightning-shuriken: Rasengan: This jutsu is one of Flare's original version of the Rasengan as he could not make the Fuuton he went with his element

5. Suiton: Kai no Jutsu, Art of water style release: a water element mastery jutsu only one jutsu can defeat it in it's same elemental class; cancels out lower sution jutsu

What's Needed: after the needed handseals the user can call upon a a flood of water that can be used for a veriaty of things

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his teammate in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin. The knowledge he has in love was from expirience but his lover was his teammate that was killed.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 14

**Specialty: Ice spells**

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare, and has an interest in the living but is fearful of their reactions to her so she hides herself behind a mask.

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 55

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

**History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt. Flare's Confidant.**

Name: Unknown

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Suiton Jutsu, genjutsu, and offensive jutsu, knows alot of medical jutsu**

**Age: 18**

**Description: 6'1", white headed has scars on his chest from attacking a Nuke-nin that attempted to steal the Forbidden scroll**

History: Flare's other teammate, he has excellent chakra control and is rarely a fighter, but when one of his friends are in danger he is will to step up to the plate.


	8. An Anticlimatic End to The Battle

Brand new chapter fresh off the press, if there was a press which there isn't... um...

Disclaimer:

Not owning WoW or Naruto is the bane of my existance

* * *

"Suiton: Suiyuudan No Jutsu(1)!" came a cry and Flare looked towards the gates and saw a Konoha team fighting the Forsaken, "Masao! Perfect timing as usual!" called Flare as he finished his handseals, "Raikyuu!" said Flare hurling the electic ball at a forsaken. "Flare, It seems you still get in trouble even with a girl watching you" said Masao and Flare blushed angrily, "TEME!" he said and tossed a kunai through a another forsaken mage, "FLARE!" came a feminine voice and Flare looked towards Isabella who was doing her best to not get killed but she was running low on mana. "Raiton: Rasenshuriken(2)!" said Flare after Kage shunshining infront of her and pushing the swirling shpere into the Forsaken warrior that attacked her, Flare's arm now layed worthless at his side as he dodged an attack and parried with his katana.

"Isabella can you summon a Water elemental by chance?" asked Flare and Isabella shook her head. "Damn" said Flare and then he saw his teammate with a darkblue Rasengan and Flare rolled his eyes. "Suiton: Rasengan(3)!" said Masao as he rammed the sphere into a forsaken(A/N: As you may have noticed, no one has dodged these attacks, the reason why is because there is a large amount of people on both sides of the fight and even if one dodges another one would get hit anyway so I never have them with a set target as most of the time they have missed and hit a different one). "You alright Isabella?" asked Flare as he dodged yet another attack, he was running low on energy, _'I should have trained more, eh to late for that'_ thought Flare.

"Yes I'm OK, you?" she asked in return to Flare's question. "Me? Sure I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather" said Flare casually as if they weren't in the middle of a battlefield which caused Isabella and anyone near them to sweatdrop."Flare sit your ass down for a sec while I heal you" said Masao as he appeared in a poof of smoke, "Isabella first she is alot stronger then me so she can guard as you heal" said Flare thinking quickly wondering why he wanted her to be healed first. "Alright" said Masao and he started to heal the mage.

"Fire Blast(4)!" said Isabella, after she was healed, towards a Forsaken Warrior that started towards them noticing that one of them was a healer. A shout was heard and the Forsaken seemed to be scared for a second or two, "That was a Demoralizing Shout(5)..." said Isabella and Flare nodded only to be hit on the head by Masao for moving as he was being heal.

"CLEAVE!!" said Rathar as he cut through a forsaken easily and then he shouted a Demoralizing Shout.

"There now here" said Masao handing Flare a soldier pill whom swallowed it without hesitation, _'__Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu__'_ and a Fireball attacked the forsaken who got a flashback to the war, "RETREAT!! FALL BACK TO HOME!" called a forsaken whom ran for his live everyone stopped and watched him until he ran into a tree branch and died, "Well that was anti-climatic" said Flare before stabbing a forsaken rogue that tried to sneak up on him. Hearing Flare's voice made everyone look at him just as he killed the rogue, without even looking. The rest of the forsaken pulled out, fearful for their lives.

"Glad you are on our side" said a footman to Flare whom rolled his eyes. The few people tried to attack Isabella were met with Konoha resistance and they gave up realizing Isabella was on their side. "Rathar!" said Flare noticing that the orc was laying there injured, "MASAO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he called as he started to use the medical jutsu to heal what he could. "What- oh I'll get right to it there is some soldier pills in my pouch grab them for me I may need them" said Masao and Flare nodded and got the soldier pills for Masao whom started to heal.

Isabella started to feel a little uncomfortable about being escorted almost everywhere, and I mean ALMOST EVERYWHERE, if it hadn't been for Flare's expressed statements she doubt she'd be allowed to go to the bathroom in peace, _'Guess I owe him now... Eh I'll find a way to pay him back, maybe make him owe me'_ thought Isabella.

"Flare?" asked Rathar in a wheezy voice and Flarte rolled his eyes, "Rathar quiet, my friend, a friend is trying to heal you" said Flare and Rathar closed his eyes and rested...

* * *

Read and Review

1. Suiton: Suiyuudan no jutsu, Water style: Water dragon jutsu: a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a long string of hand seals, which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike the target.

2. Raiton: Rasenshuriken, Lightning style: Swirling shuriken: This jutsu is a kinjutsu for it effectivly fuses together the nerve ending but that can be reversed if healed within 40 minutes of the damage accuring

3. Suiton: Rasengan, Water style: Rasengan: a water version of the Rasengan, if it hits it cuts off chakra to the place hit if it hits in the chakra pool it kills

4. Fire Blast: Blasts the enemy for 57 to 71 Fire damage

5. Demoralizing Shout: Reduces the melee attack power of all enemies within 10 yards by 140 for 30 seconds

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his teammate in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin. The knowledge he has in love was from expirience but his lover was his teammate that was killed.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 23

**Specialty: Ice spells**

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare, and has an interest in the living but is fearful of their reactions to her so she hides herself behind a mask. Isabella has been seen looking into the male side of the hot springs... Don't ask

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 57

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

**History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt. Flare's Confidant.**

**Name: Umeki Masao**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Suiton Jutsu, genjutsu, and offensive jutsu, knows alot of medical jutsu**

**Age: 18**

**Description: 6'1", white headed has scars on his chest from attacking a Nuke-nin that attempted to steal the Forbidden scroll**

History: Flare's other teammate, he has excellent chakra control and is rarely a fighter, but when one of his friends are in danger he is will to step up to the plate.


	9. Revealing Some Truth

ICE CREAM!! oh wait this is a story area... sorry

Disclaimer:

WoW, and Naruto never did belong to me...

* * *

"Flare what're you doing?" asked Rathar and Flare looked over his shoulder towards his orcish friend, "Nothing, I just realized that I should work on my chakra pools" said Flare. "OK... Whatever that means" said Rathar and he left Flare be whom was standing on the trunk of a tree focusing chakra to his feet also using the leaf balencing chakra exercise, upping his chakra control and pools at the same time, "Flare?" asked Isabella walking up to him causing him to lose consentration and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow... that hurt..." said Flare rubbing his head his eyes closed tightly that he didn't see Isabella rushing up to him and checking on his wound, "Well you are not bleeding" she said. Flare made a face and sighed, "What's up Isabella?" asked Flare, Isabella froze for a sec thinking of a reason, in truth she didn't know why she was there. "I-I just came to see ifyou were hungry?" she said hopefully and Flare shrugged, "Naw, but if it'll make you feel better I'll go get something to eat" said Flare.

With that Flare and Isabella both headed off to a food shop, no one tried to attack Isabella anymore because they finally realized she was on their side, as much as the orc was. "If I did know you better Flare I'd say you were on a date" said Masao and Flare's eye twitched and he turned to the Iryō-nin(1) whom went wide eyed at Flare's facial expression, "You know if I was I wouldn't be so relaxed and you know it" said Flare his face smiling and his eyes had a happy light showing from behind them.

"Do you have any salted pork?" he asked hopefully and the waiter nodded and started to leave without taking Isabella's order, "OI! Get back here!" called Flare and the waiter grumbled something about 'stupid corpse lovers' but Flare had to let it slide, this time. "I'll have the same if that is OK?" asked Isabella and the waiter nodded stiffly before leaving, "Flare?" asked Isabella and the said person looked up to her from the scroll he had brought. "Yes Isabella?" asked Flare and Isabella took a deep breath, "What is a date?" at that Flare facefaulted. "What?" she asked wide eyed hoping she didn't say something wrong and Flarejust shook his head trying not to laugh. "Well, um..." said Flare before having to stop long enough to calm himself, "A date is something that two people in a relationship go on, Sortof like this but with a more romantic atmosphere instead of a friendly one" finished Flare.

Later on when the food got to them Flare eyed her food feeling suspisicous he used the replacement jutsu on the plates and tasted her's it was awful, who could eat something like that? Flare called the waiter, "Um I think there is something wrong with my salted pork" said Flare his eyes narrowed and the Waiter was shaking badly as he brought the plate back to the cook whom berated him for trying to pull the wool over a shinobi's eyes. "Wow... My food suddenly is tasting better..." said Isabella whom did not notice that Flare had switched plates yet, it's almost as if... Flare what did you do?" she asked and Flare rolled his eyes. "They gave you crappy food and I took care of it" said Flare and Isabella widened her eye, "So that was-" she started and Flare nodded, "Yeah".

After the meal Flare started towards the forest near Stormwind to go practice and Isabella decided to tag along, "If you're sure" he said as he headed out followed by Isabella. Flare started to walk up the tree again, doing th leaf balencing exercise too again. _'Wow, Flare is really something... Wait... I bet all shinobi can do that...'_ thought Isabella have conflicting thoughts as Flare continued to ignore her presence so he didn't get any ideas to show off.

Around midnight Flare fell off the tree completely out of chakra, "Damn..." he said panting, Isabella woke up hereing the thud and rushed over to him he was smiling, "I used all my chakra..." he said laughing slightly, At that Isabella hit his chest, "Idiot" she said sounding relieved and then she looked surprised and Flare grinned at her. "I guess I should head to the gate" said Flar geting up and then falling onto his face, "ouch..." he said at that Isabella rolled her eye and walked over to him and helped him to the gates.

"You know Flare you shouldn't do that" said Masao as he focused chakra into Flare so he would definitedly make it through the night. "Eh whatever I don't remember telling you that when you did the exact same thing back in the Oto-Konoha war" said Flare and Masao frowned, "Well I can honestly say you're going to live, cause no god would want you with your remarks" said Masao before laughed Flare joining in before they both became somber.

"Rathar, what's wrong with Flare, and his friend? They were laughing and then they just stopped..." asked Isabella and Rathar sighed, "They were a three man team, those two are the only living members left, the third was Flare's closest friend and lover, and she was killed by a zombie in the last battle against the Scourge" said Rathar and Flare who had walked out as soon as Rathar had started explaining spoke up. "And that was the first time you saw the Kage chakra no jutsu in action.. Huh?" asked Flare and Rathar nodded taking it in stride of Flare's silent walk unlike Isabella whom jumped a good four feet into the air and landing on her butt.

The next morning...

"Flare?" asked Isabella and Flare looked to the undead mage and she smiled nervously causing Flare to raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Yes Isabella?" he asked wondering what had gotten the hotheaded mage to be nervous. "Do you still think of her?" asked Isabella and it took Flare a few seconds to realize whom she meant and Flare smiled sadly and laid back looking at the clouds, "All the time, I can't forget her, I loved her Isabella. But... I never stopped looking for someone new, don't get me wrong, I can never replace her... But I can't live in the past, I can't hold a ghost" said Flare as a tear rolled down his cheek. Isabella could feel his pain as it seemed to roll off of him into a actual aura that hit her and caused the feeling, "Flare..." she said sadly. "Sometimes though" said Flare obviously not finished, "I can almost feel her lips again, and hear her soothing words the ones that believe it or not, she told me just seconds before she was killed. Kami... I must sound pathetic" he said laughing hollowedly and Isabella suddenly wrapped him in a hug.

* * *

A sad ending...

a moment of silence for Jiriaya btw as I just finished the Manga where he died...

...

...

Alright...

Read and Review please

1. Iryō-nin: Medic-nin

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his lover in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin. Has love bloomed?

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 23.05

**Specialty: Ice spells**

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare, and has an interest in the living but is fearful of their reactions to her so she hides herself behind a mask. Has love bloomed?

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 57.005

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

**History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt. Flare's Confidant.**

**Name: Umeki Masao**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Suiton Jutsu, genjutsu, and offensive jutsu, knows alot of medical jutsu**

**Age: 18**

**Description: 6'1", white headed has scars on his chest from attacking a Nuke-nin that attempted to steal the Forbidden scroll**

**History: Flare's other teammate, he has excellent chakra control and is rarely a fighter, but when one of his friends are in danger he is will to step up to the plate. loved his dead teammate like a sister he never had.**

**Glossary of Important Dead Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**Name: Ochida Ume**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

**Level: Chuunin**

**Level if was alive: Most likely Jounin**

**Speciality: Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu in general**

**Age when died: 16**

**Age he/she would be if still alive: 17**

**Description: 5' 9" tall slender, cheerful woman who had shaggy golden hair, black eyes**

History: Was a full shinobi, that was unable to be affected by the plague, and hence was sent into the battlefield along with Flare, and a few other shinobi. Was Flare's lover and closest friend, was killed by a Scourge zombie causing Flare to lose his mind for a while at the loss of her.


	10. Sleep, Battle, and Live

Sorry for that sad chapter last time, it just came out... well onward!

Disclaimer:

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and WoW belongs to Blizzard Enertainment

and I don't own Blizzard, nor the comapany that publishes Naruto either so yeah...

* * *

That night Flare and Isabella slept under the stars...

_FlashBack:_

_Masao offered to go but Flare shook his head, "No, I knew Ume the best, and Isabella wants to know more about her..." said Flare and Masao just chuckled, "Fine but don't mess this up!" said Masao with a hidden meaning that Flare picked up instintly causing him to blush, "Teme" said Flare, "Not what I mean, don't messup your friendship wih her, even if she is one of those creatures that killed Ume" said Masao  
_

End FlashBack

"Flare, why'd you want to come alone?" asked Isabella and Flare shrugged not knowing why either, "Dunno". Soon they got talking, about Ume, about death, about what each believed was on the other side. "I haven't talked like this in awhile" said Flare and Isabella leaned against him somehow feeling cold, "I guess so" she said smiling when Flare wrapped his arms around her holding her.

"What did you want to talk about Rathar?" asked Masao and Rathar looked out the window, "I want to know more about Flare's dead lover..." came the reply. Masao sighed and took a drink from his glass to gain some thinking time, "You really should ask Flare about her, I mean he knew her the best even more then her own parents knew about her" said the Iryō-nin.

Flare was the first to wake, when he did he noticed him and Isabella were in cages, then he noticed that both cages were being guarded by men in a scarlet uniform, "Let me guess Scarlet Crusade?" asked Flare as his eyes changed into the Kitsune Dou, "Yes demon" and Flare pretended to be wounded, "Oh that is such a blow to the heart, but guess what, if everyone who had a Kekki Genkai was a demon then there would be no humans in Konohagakure, RAITON: RASENGAN!" said Flare and he started to push the sphere into the cage door and Isabella screamed in pain Flare stopped and she stopped, "Let me guess a spell that causes all the damage caused to the cage is sent to her?" asked Flare.

The Crusader laughed, "If you can call that creature a female" at that Flare smirked. "You forget one thing, I only notice one spell on this cage, there should have been two but you failed" said Flare and while he was talking he appeared out of his cage and he rammed the lightning rasengan into the guard's face. Taking the key from the now dead guard Flare went to Isabella's cage and unlocked the door. "You ok?" asked Flare placing his hand on her cheek trying to check for any injuries, "Yes, just surprised" said Isabella, Flare nodded and they headed out of the room where they were surrounded, "Hey Isabella, the one who kills the most doesn't have to explain why we didn't come back last night" said Flare. Isabella smirked, "You're on" she said and the fight began.

(A/N: Yes this time I am skipping the fight)

"47 to my 74?" asked Flare still surprised that they each got the same digits but in different order. "Yeah..." said Isabella the same surprise in her voice. "Well anyway I'll tell them Isabella" said Flare and Isabella frowned, "but I lost, somehow" she said. Flare just shrugged his shoulders and he started towards the main door before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What?" he asked and Isabella sighed, "Nothing Flare, I-I- Never mind forget it" said Isabella and Flare frowned turning to her, "What's wrong?" he asked and Isabella looked at him with sadness in her eye. "I think I-" she started before the main gate of the building they were in exploded inwards, "See I told you they were ok Rathar" said Masao and Flare sweatdropped, "Great so you came to see what was taking us so long huh?" asked Isabella annoyance in her voice.

A little bit later

Flare was now sparring with Masao, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(1)!" said Masao causing a wall of water to appear blocking the Katon: Housenka no Jutsu(2) that Flare used on him, "Raiton: Rasengan!" came Flare's retailiation and he slowly started to get through till Masao met Flare with the Suiton: Rasengan now it was a match of wits.

"Why can't Flare ever have a nice game of chess instead of this?" asked Isabella and Rathar chuckled, "He is like a orcish human, drawn to battle" said Rathar and Isabella sighed.

There was an explosion of chakra causing both Flare and Masao to fly away from each other. Flare and Masao somehow though landed on their feet, "Nice work/one Flare/Masao" said Masao and Flare respectively before laughing slightly and akwardly before smiling again.

"Hey Isabella" said Flare walking over to the spectators singling out the mage, the fangirls that were there glared at her. "Flare..." said the mage frowning as her eye met the glares. Flare rolled his eyes, "You still have to help me with that training exercise you said you'd help with" said Flare Isabella nodded not really hearing him and together they left the fuming Fangirls, and Fanboys...

"So, earlier you said you wanted to talk about something Isabella, so spill" said Flare and Isabella looked at him surprised he remembered. "Did you ever find someone? I mean to hold like you with Ume" said Isabella. Flare sighed and shook his head in the negitive, "Love is something one will find without looking for it" said Flare simply as he then glanced at the mage, "Why are you interested in my love life though?" he askd and Isabella tripped on her own feet, "U-um n-no r-rea-reason!" said Isabella stuttering badly causing Flare to smirk. "What're smiling about?!" asked Isabella getting over her stuttering attack seeing his smirk and Flare smiled genuinely, "Actually, nothing" said Flare.

* * *

Read and Review

1. Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, Water Style: Grand Waterfall Technique: a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After doing the needed hand seals, a column of water will circle the ninja and then a large force of water will erupt to hit the attacker. Due to the force of the water, the target will be fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as it pulls them away.

2. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique: a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fireballs. The ninja can also hurl a projectile, which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent, the attack appears to be only the balls of flame. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles will still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his lover in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin. Has love bloomed?

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 23.1

**Specialty: Ice spells**

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare, and has an interest in the living but is fearful of their reactions to her so she hides herself behind a mask. Has love bloomed?

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 57.01

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

**History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt. Flare's Confidant.**

**Name: Umeki Masao**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Suiton Jutsu, genjutsu, and offensive jutsu, knows alot of medical jutsu**

**Age: 18**

**Description: 6'1", white headed, has scars on his chest from attacking a Nuke-nin that attempted to steal the Forbidden scroll**

**History: Flare's other teammate, he has excellent chakra control and is rarely a fighter, but when one of his friends are in danger he is will to step up to the plate. loved his dead teammate like a sister he never had.**

**Glossary of Important Dead Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**Name: Ochida Ume**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

**Level: Chuunin**

**Level if was alive: Most likely Jounin**

**Speciality: Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu in general**

**Age when died: 16**

**Age he/she would be if still alive: 17**

**Description: 5' 9" slender, cheerful woman who had shaggy golden hair, black eyes**

History: Was a full shinobi, that was unable to be affected by the plague, and hence was sent into the battlefield along with Flare, and a few other shinobi. Was Flare's lover and closest friend, was killed by a Scourge zombie causing Flare to lose his mind for a while at the loss of her. Is now but a distant memory of all but those who knew her best, Flare, her parents, Naruto, and Masao.


	11. A Forsaken, And Forbidden Love

Onward my pretties, Onward to a new chapter

This will be a bit of a romance, break down chapter a slow down for the story

Disclaimer:

Mesa No owning Naruto, or WoW(Or Jar Jar Binks)

* * *

"Love is something one will find without looking for it" said Flare simply as he then glanced at the mage, "Why are you interested in my love life though?" he asked and Isabella tripped on her own feet, "U-um n-no r-rea-reason!" said Isabella stuttering badly causing Flare to smirk. "What're you smiling about?!" asked Isabella getting over her stuttering attack seeing his smirk and Flare smiled genuinely, "Actually, nothing" said Flare.

_Don't know much about your life._

_Don't know much about your world, but_

_Don't want to be alone tonight,_

_On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past, and_

_I don't have a future figured out._

_And maybe this is going too fast._

_And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

"Sure and pig-" she was stopped by Flare hugging her, "I think I know what you were trying to say back when we finished off the Crusaders that held us prisoners, and I, you" said Flare. Isabella wrapped her arms around him and held him, "Sure, you do, you just want to gain my trust" she said half jokingly Flare smiled softly, "Sure" he said before pressing his lips to hers, he thought it would taste discusting, willing to bear it for her, but in fact her lips tasted like sugercane.

_I just want to start again,_

_And maybe you could show me how to try,_

_And maybe you could take me in,_

_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

Isabella then pulled away with a playful smirk and ran off but gave a look that said "Chase me" and Flare did.

"Isabella!" called Flare as he started after her again she stopped and smiled at him Flare grinned back till she ran off again. _'Damn it! When she's still I'm to busy admiring her when she's moving I can't catch up!'_ thought Flare as he realized the only reason he had not before was that there was something always commanding his attention.

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beaten down,_

_But I always come back for more, yeah._

_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_

_When you're laying down on the floor there._

_So talk to me, talk to me,_

_Like lovers do._

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_

_Like lovers do,_

_Like lovers do._

Isabella hid and Flare walked by her and Isabella snuck up behind her and wrapped Flare in a hug, "Maybe I believe you, Flare" she whispered into his ear and Flare turned around and pressed his lips to hers again.

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_

_And I don't know much about your world._

Isabella hid and Flare walked by her and Isabella snuck up behind her and wrapped Flare in a hug, "Maybe I believe you, Flare" she whispered into his ear and Flare turned around and pressed his lips to hers again. "I-" started Flare when Masao interupted, "Oi You two get your butts up here!" he yelled and Flare smiled rolling his eyes, "Lets go before he blows a fuse" said Flare happily still holding Isabella.

"Um don't we need to get up there Flare?" asked Isabella and Flare blink and realized he was still holding her, "Heh sorry Isabella" said Flare letting her go reluctantly, "Let's go before someone sees us that wouldn't be as understanding" she said running up the hill and Flare followed closely behind not really caring if the world was against them, or if the world would do anything in it's power to seperate them even through death. "Bout time you two got up here the Orcish Horde is at the gates" said Rathar gruffly Flare olled his eyes, "We're fighting orcs today?" asked Isabella and Flare shrugged, "Dunno Isabella-chan" said Flare and Masao stopped in his tracks as he was walking towards the gates, "You called her 'chan'..." said Masao his eyes wide Flare shrugged, "So?" asked Flare.

"So? The last person you added chan to the name to was Ume" said Masao and Flare nodded smiling slightly. "Wait... No... You guy's can't be... Are you?" asked Masao and Flare rolled his eyes. "What?" asked Isabella and Rathar chuckled, "Together" he explained, Flare and Isabella nodded.

Rathar just rolled his eyes and walked away he was in no place to decide whether or not two people should be together. Masao just stood there gaping like a fish, "No" he said shaking his head almost laughing. "You can't be together, I mean comeon is it even plausible?" asked Masao and Flare shrugged, "Don't care" he said in responce.

Isabella was confused truthfully she'd expect Masao to be understanding but he seemed against it all the way, "What's wrong with me? Hmm? Is it that I am an undead?" she asked and Masao sighed. "Yes and no" he said before looking at Flare whom looked angry, "You are undead, and while you maybe aware of yourself unlike the scourge, it doesn't change the fact Ume-nee-san was killed by an undead, I mean Flare have you forgotten her!?" he asked turning to Flare who met him with a punch in the face. "OF COURSE NOT! TEME! I LOVED HER! I just can't live alone for the rest of my life ignoring love, Ume wouldn't want me to be lonely" said Flare before Masao tackled him "BAKA! IF YOU LOVED HER THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!" came the frantic cry from Masao Flaredidn't even flinch.

"If I could have I would've!" responded Flare screaming at Masao before a blast of chakra pushed the Suiton user off of him, "I loved her more then life itself, I made the scourge pay for it didn't I? I took out hundreds of zombies, tens of abominations, at least thirteen Liches, and ninty Death Knights(A/N I'll explain later in the story). Don't tell me that I didn't love her what they took I gave back forty-fold! I lost more then just her that day Masao" Flare fumed. Masao stood there stockstill as the information hit him, "She was carrying you kid wasn't she?" asked Masao as the truth hit him like a ton of bricks, Flare nodded tears rolling down his face, "Flare... I-" started Masao wanting to apoligize, "Save it Masao, just go we'll see you at the gate" with that Flare dismissed his friend, and teammate.

"Flare? Are you OK?" asked Isabella a few minutes afterwards and Flare smiled softly at her, "Yeah, just hate digging up the past" came the reply...

* * *

Awe...

pretty chapter

Next Chapter: How the Shinobi got to the world of Azeroth

1. Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, Water Style: Grand Waterfall Technique: a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After doing the needed hand seals, a column of water will circle the ninja and then a large force of water will erupt to hit the attacker. Due to the force of the water, the target will be fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as it pulls them away.

2. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique: a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fireballs. The ninja can also hurl a projectile, which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent, the attack appears to be only the balls of flame. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles will still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his lover in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin. Flare was to be a father but the mother was killed before the baby could be born. Has love bloomed? Yes, yes it has. Flare loves Isabella, for reasons unknown, but any who attack her will lead to that person's death.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 23.15

**Specialty: Ice spells**

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare, and has an interest in the living but is fearful of their reactions to her so she hides herself behind a mask. Has love bloomed? Yes, yes it has. Isabella is smitten with Flare's calm behaviour in battle, and is a worthy opponent to fight against if she was fighting an equal.

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 57.015

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

**History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt. Flare's Confidant.**

**Name: Umeki Masao**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Suiton Jutsu, genjutsu, and offensive jutsu, knows alot of medical jutsu**

**Age: 18**

**Description: 6'1", white headed, has scars on his chest from attacking a Nuke-nin that attempted to steal the Forbidden scroll**

**History: Flare's other teammate, he has excellent chakra control and is rarely a fighter, but when one of his friends are in danger he is will to step up to the plate. loved his dead teammate like a sister he never had.**

**Glossary of Important Dead Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**Name: Ochida Ume**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

**Level: Chuunin**

**Level if was alive: Most likely Jounin**

**Speciality: Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu in general**

**Age when died: 16**

**Age he/she would be if still alive: 17**

**Description: 5' 9" slender, cheerful woman who had shaggy golden hair, black eyes**

**History: Was a full shinobi, that was unable to be affected by the plague, and hence was sent into the battlefield along with Flare, and a few other shinobi. Was Flare's lover and closest friend, was killed by a Scourge zombie causing Flare to lose his mind for a while at the loss of her. Is now but a distant memory of all but those who knew her best, Flare, her parents, Naruto, and Masao. Was going to be be mother of Flare's children but was killed during pregnancy(I think that is set up right)**


	12. How The Shinobi got to Azeroth

**My first Decent length chapter for this story sorry for the wait  
**

May the Darkness guide you to the light and may you guide my artistry

Disclaimer of the hour:

If I own Naruto, and WoW wouldn't you think I'd mix them? but I own neither

* * *

_'Why, no, HOW could he fall for someone else after Ume? I mean wouldn't it be spitting on her grave to do so?'_ thought Masao as he started to think about the past...

Major Flashback:

Flare, Ume, and Masao were eating with the old sensei, Naruto. "Hey Masao, Flare who do you think can eat ten bowls of ramen fastest?" asked Ume in her soft light voice and Flare grinned at her, "Dunno, but we could find out right Sensei?" asked Flare. Naruto laughed lightly, he had matured, of course he still hade some out bursts but that is a part of him. "If you wanna race then lets see who can" said Naruto before a chuunin shunshined into the ramen stand. "Hokage-sama, there is a arcitect in the Hokage Tower waiting for you" said the chuunin and Masao looked up wondering what his old sensei would do. "Is it important?" asked Naruto going into Hokage mode, "Hai, he says he found something that may interest you. I happen to agree" said the chuunin. _'What would interest me that I haven't already seen?'_ thought Naruto as he got up and motioned for his old team to follow him, which they did also curious.

"Hello Hokage-sama" said the arcitect and Naruto nodded and motioned for everyone to sit before sitting behind his desk. "I'd like to say welcome but today is one of those rare days off, so I would have to ask you to be quick so I can get back to my old students" said Naruto in a monotone voice, Flare rolled his eyes at the arcitect when he started to talk. "I found something that seems to be a type of gate, but it predates any known human civiliation. It also seems to radiate power in occational waves" said the arcitect, THAT got Flare's attention, "How much power?" he asked his eyes narrow and the arcitect pointed to Naruto, more specificly Naruto's stomach area and Flare went wide-eyed, "Naruto-sensei, I think he mean Kyuubi" said Masao. The arcitect nodded, "Hai, I am a part of this village so I knew the secret" he explained.

Ume managed to talk Flare and Naruto into going with a combonation of threatening to tell Sakura of Naruto's newest jutsu(a new perverted jutsu), and the Inugan no jutsu(Puppy dog eyes jutsu). Flare hated that Ume had him wrapped around her finger but...

"Naruto-sensei, why does it feel like I am being choked" said Ume as they got closer to the gates Flare and Naruto were uneffected, Masao was resistant to it for he had felt it before, though Ume was always unconscious when Naruto drew chakra from Kyuubi. "It's almost exactly like Kyuubi's chakra!" exclaimed Naruto as he walked up to the, what was now known as the portal, gate and placed his hand on it feeling it pulsate.

_'Oi FOX!'_ said Naruto to the Kyuubi and he got a grumble about being wakened, **"What is it now brat? Do you need my chakra?"** asked Kyuubi grumpily and Naruto rolled his eyes. _'No, you stupid furball, I want you to tell me what you know about this'_ said Naruto showing the Kyuubi the gate. Kyuubi grew silent and Naruto waited for an answer.

"What?" asked the Arcitect after Naruto said he knew what it is now. "It is a portal, to other worlds, Kyuubi said he was created by what was call titans, to preserve the balance after they left. This portal is a gate to other worlds, long ago covered up by earth." said Naruto The arcitect, Flare, Ume, and Masao looked at Naruto mouths open wide at all the information.

"So how do we power it?" asked the arcitect interested in this new development. Flare rolled his eyes, Naruto would've too but he was hokage. "It is obvious" said Flare Masao looked at him, "A Hell of a lot of chakra" said Flare and Naruto nodded, "Even more then Kyuubi's chakra supply, but the good news is it is a one time payment then it stays active forever. Though it'll allow things into our world as well" said Naruto as he repeated what the fox had told him.

Flare smirked, "Lets start it" he joked and the arcitect thought he was serious and agreed, "Hold up you do realize I was joking right?" asked Flare sweat dropping. Ume sighed and pulled Flare away from the portal and into one of the tents, "Flare behave or no play time when we get home" she said and Flare went wide-eyed, "OK! OK! I'LL BEHAVE!!" he said scared as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs(A/N: Yeah he was whipped...). Ume rolled her eyes as pulled herself out of Flare's grasp, "Down boy" she said winking at him sensually making Flare grumble about teasing Kunoichi.

Ume, deciding it would only mean more trouble later to leave Flare like this(And she was right) decided to go play with him some more, walking over Ume kissed Flare passionately causing the Kitsune Clan member(A/N: At the time he was not the last of his clan) to moan in pleasure caused by Ume pressing her chest to his.

Back outside while two of his former students madeout Naruto started to channal chakra into the portal, "Hokage-sama, why don't ou wait for your ANBU to get here so that they can help charge the device?" asked the arcitect(A/N: Not his name but I can't think of one). Naruto merely grunted and continued on drawing he Kyuubi's chakra to help charge the portal.

after a few hours, lare came out of the tent completely ruffled, "S-sorry about the mess" he said blushing in embarrassment the arcitect just shook his head sweat dropping and Flare drew on the dark chakra of the Kyuubi's and helped Naruto charge the portal.

about thirty minutes later Ume came out prim and proper causing Flare to glare at her and she merely smiled apoligeticly in response. Flare rolled his eyes, at least he knew what was taking her so long now, she was making sure she looked nice still...

ANBU arrived just after Flare and Naruto had exhausted nearly all of their chakra supplies, "ANBU, start pouring chakra into that thing" said Naruto as Masao started to examine his former sensie and teammate. "You'l both be ok, it's just some minor chakra exhaustion, idiots" he said smirking. Flare would have leered at Masao but that would take up to much attention as Ume started to kiss him again. "Could you do that somewhere else?" asked Masao as he fought the urge to gag, "I told you guy's you are like a brother and sister to me" he added making it clear that while he didn't care that they were together, he couldn't handle seeing them kissing, or much more then that either(A/N: makingout, guys not anything else, Ume has self control as does Flare, but his is elsewhere when Ume starts to kiss him).

_Yeah_

_When I look in her eyes_

_It ain't no suprise_

_Sparks start a flyin' like the 4th of July_

_She gets me so hot my heart starts a pumpin'_

_When we get to kissin' there ain't no stopin'_

_When it comes to love she ain't no slacker_

_My little dralin' is a Fircracker_

_When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick_

_You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick_

_Son of a gun she's fun to handle_

_and she packs a punch like a roman candle_

_She's a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper_

_My little darlin' is a Firecracker_

_chorus_

_We might not oughta take a roll in the hay_

_Cause we'll burn the barn down a one of these days_

_We're a match made in Heaven and it ain't no joke_

_But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke_

_We gotta go thing goin' and if feels so right_

_She's a Firecracker_

_She's the light of my life_

_She goes off with a great big bang_

_Boys I tell ya' it's a beautiful thing_

_When she takes off you better hang on tight_

_She's a blonde bottle rocket in the middle of the night_

_When she makes love she's a heartattacker_

_My little darlin' is a Firecracker_

_chorus_

_We might not oughta take a roll in the hay_

_Cause we'll burn the barn down a one of these days_

_We're a match made in Heaven and it ain't no joke_

_But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke_

_We gotta go thing goin' and if feels so right_

_She's a Firecracker_

_She's the light of my life_

_uhuh_

_Yea, we gotta good thing going and it feels so right_

_She's a Firecarcker_

_She's the light of my life_

_We gotta good thing goin' and it feels so right_

_She's a Firecracker_

_She's the light of my life_

_She's a Firecracker she's the light of my life_

_Firecracker_

_Fircracker_

_Ooooooo_

_Firecracker sssssss_

_Firecracker_

_Bang_

_Firecracker_

_Firecracker_

Both Naruto and Masao could have sworn they heard that after Flare and Ume left the immediate area. Rolling his eyes, Naruto stood up and stumbled over to the portal that was starting to appear, _'Furball got any chakra left?'_ asked Naruto and the fire guardian rolled his eyes and pour chakra out into Naruto whom immediatly pour it into the portal solidfying it, "Alright ANBU, here is a SS rank mission, you are to go through this portal, and see what is on the other side you have thirty minutes to get back, if you don't get back in that time be prepared not to get back" said Naruto as he explained the mission stats and the ANBU squad gave a sharp nod and took off into the portal...

End of FlashBack

_'How could he? and with a undead no less'_ thought Masao he had not let go of his hate...

* * *

Masao you are a fool, R&R everyone I am posting a MAJOR update will all the old chapters and new ones...

And in answer to my first Review that I got:

No Flare is not Naruto in discuise though I may try that sometime.

Thanks for the compliment(if that is what it was) about me not using Naruto as the main character.

And I hope this chapter explains how the Shinobi got to Azeroth, I will add more to the past later as right now I am moving to the present for a while.

The short chapters were because I could not think of anything to add to those chapters though believe me it hurt to leave them as they were

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his lover in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin. Flare was to be a father but the mother was killed before the baby could be born. Has love bloomed? Yes, yes it has. Flare loves Isabella, for reasons unknown, but any who attack her will lead to that person's death.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 23.2

**Specialty: Ice spells**

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare, and has an interest in the living but is fearful of their reactions to her so she hides herself behind a mask. Has love bloomed? Yes, yes it has. Isabella is smitten with Flare's calm behaviour in battle, and is a worthy opponent to fight against if she was fighting an equal.

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 57.02

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

**History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt. Flare's Confidant.**

**Name: Umeki Masao**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Suiton Jutsu, genjutsu, and offensive jutsu, knows alot of medical jutsu**

**Age: 18**

**Description: 6'1", white headed, has scars on his chest from attacking a Nuke-nin that attempted to steal the Forbidden scroll**

**History: Flare's other teammate, he has excellent chakra control and is rarely a fighter, but when one of his friends are in danger he is will to step up to the plate. loved his dead teammate like a sister he never had.**

**Glossary of Important Dead Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**Name: Ochida Ume**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

**Level: Chuunin**

**Level if was alive: Most likely Jounin**

**Speciality: Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu in general**

**Age when died: 16**

**Age he/she would be if still alive: 17**

**Description: 5' 9" slender, cheerful woman who had shaggy golden hair, black eyes**

**History: Was a full shinobi, that was unable to be affected by the plague, and hence was sent into the battlefield along with Flare, and a few other shinobi. Was Flare's lover and closest friend, was killed by a Scourge zombie causing Flare to lose his mind for a while at the loss of her. Is now but a distant memory of all but those who knew her best, Flare, her parents, Naruto, and Masao. Was going to be be mother of Flare's children but was killed during pregnancy(I think that is set up right)**


	13. A Plan to Break Them up

Me: GO PIKACHU!

Isabella: um this a a WoW Fanfic Joseph...

Me: oh yeah... One more thing, I plan on buying the full version of WoW and all expantions, how much does that cost? In American thank you...

Disclaimer:

I only own this storyline or else naruto would be different, WoW will have ended it's 'usefulness' thus making free accounts for some people

* * *

Flare knew that there'd be hell to pay, he just didn't realize it would take the form of a Warlock. "Hello Kitsune Flare, you are to come with me to the king" said the Warlock and Flare rolled his eyes. They ended up in a field and thw warlock turn to him, "Now, Flare. What did that Forsaken do? I mean to get you to decide to go after her already dead heart?" asked the Warlock as she leaned against the tree, obviously she was dressed to distract as Flare could see her underwear, and most of her generous mounds. "Sorry, not interested" he said turning and walking away only to feel demonic chakra the next second, "I hate succubi" he said seeing the scadly clad demoness, "Tell me!" said the Warlock, "Tell me so I can have you all to myself!" she said and Flare rolled his eyes, luckily there was only 1 in every 1000 people like her. 5 in every 10000000 were ok with his relationship, most of them already in relationship with horde members.

Isabella was being attacked daily only ANBU sent by Naruto a day after he heard the news kept her safe as Flare was indespode of at each attack all of them were perfectly planned until she saw the warlock taking Flare out of Stormwind. _'Where's that little warlock think she's going with Flare?'_ thought Isabella and she slipped away from the group she was with, those of whom didn't mind she was with Flare, or even that she was an UNDEAD and with Flare.

"Tell me!" said the warlock, "Tell me so I can have you all to myself!" she said. Isabella sighed and walked out, "Listen missy, Flare chose to be with me, hell I never even chased after him, he didn't interest me" said Isabella and the warlock glared at her, "Stay out of this!" she said. "Hey, hey, hey, her and I are in a relationship, so this concerns her too" said Flare.

"I wonder" said Masao walking out of the trees and infront of the group, "I wonder what Ume-chan would say, if she saw you now." said Masao. and Flare narrowed his eyes, "You planned this?!" asked Flare the Kitsune-dou activating, anger fueling his connection with the Kyuubi. "Of course I did, I mean if you are disloyal to Ume's memory then why aren't you disloyal to that undead bitch?" asked Masao and Flare snarled, "You take that back or I'll-". "Or you'll what? Kill me? You'd just make yourself a nuke-nin, face it Flare unless you want to lose everything, you have to give her up, CAUSE SHE ISN'T GOING TO LAST ANOTHER SECOND!" said Masao charging at Isabella.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" said Flare creating a clone and kicking not only Masao away but the warlock that tried to grab him, "That's it, she's mine" said Isabella before casting frost armor on herself and running after the warlock. "Seems the plan worked Flare, she'll be killed, and you'll be to busy to-" Masao started only for 'Flare' to poof into an ANBU, "Umeki Masao you are under-arrest for planning on blackmailing Kitsune Flare" said the ANBU.

"No Flare to save you now you undead bitch" said the warlock and Isabella shrugged, "So? I can beat you myself" said Isabella as she drew her dagger and readied herself to fight the human warlock.

Never fight someone when you know you can't win. That is one thing pounded into the now dieing ANBU's head, something he should of remembered. But he fought against Masao in an attempt to subdue him.

A radio static sounded as one of the ANBU tried to get intouch with the dieing ANBU, "Neko, can you read me?" came the message over the air waves. "Umeki Masao-cough- is now a nuke-nin" said neko as he drew a ragged breath. "What happened?!" came the staticy reply, "Masao attacked me-cough-after I had attemted to arrested him for-cough- attempting to-cough-blackmail Kitsune-san" said neko and behind his mask he smirked, "Hey give a message-cough-to the hokage for me" and with one last ragged breath Neji left Naruto his last words.

Flare skidded to a halt as he heard someone rushing to him, ducking as he heard the person jump. "Flare!" said Masao tossing a kunia at Flare whom out of complete instinct dodged to the right and met Masao's punch with his own. "Masao!" said Flare as he blocked the second punch, "Yes, Flare, me. I won't let you save her." said Masao as he kicked at Flare whom jumped away.

_'__katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu__!' _ thought Flare as he had finished the handseals, "Masao! Listen to me! You know how Ume-chan was! She was someone who cared about others more so then herself!" said Flare as he traded punches with his former teammate. "SO!" said Masao angrily, "She loved you! She wanted to bare you children! do you think that undead bitch can do that!? HUH?!".

Isabella stabbed at the warlock whom dodged it, "To slow you undead bitch!" said the pychotic human warlock. "And I thought Sylvanas was annoying" said Isabella before blinking _'I guess Flare has had more of an effect on me then I thought' _she thought. _'__frostbolt__' _ thought Isabella as she shot the spell at the warlock. It hit.

Flare dodged Masao's suiton jutsu, "Masao you have lost your mind haven't you!? Ume-chan would have had your hide if she were still alive, then again we wouldn't be here" said Flare as the fight continued. "Suiton: Suiyuudan no Jutsu" said Masao making a water dragon appear and fly straight at Flare, "Toruneedo Raitoningu" said Flare as he canceled the water dragon jutsu.

"There is no way Flare could have fallen inlove with you forsaken" said warlock as she coughed up a little blood, "Believe what you will, I could careless but helping that SoB, Masao, attack Flare you made me, AND Rathar your enemy" said Isabella as she prepared to attack the warlock again.

"Flare! Why don't you just let the forsaken die!" said Masao, and Flare sighed, "Cause, Masao, she isn't a forsaken. She is Isabella Danet, an undead with the cunning of a shinobi. And the heart of Ume-chan, so to speak" said Flare as he threw a kunai at Masao whom dodged it not realizing that it had an exploding tag attached, "Boutou(boom)" he said. Masao's eyes opened wide and he turned just in time to see the tag explode in his face.

Hearing the explosion Rathar jerked his head towards the woods. "Flare is in trouble" he said as he stood up and headed for the gates.

_'__katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu__!' _thought Flare as he dodged Masao's Suiton: Rasengan. "Give it up, Flare, you never could beat me" said Masao his once unscarred face now torn open from the exploding tag. "No, Masao, you are putting hundreds of people in danger. Don't you care?" said Flare as he threw a three pronged kunai at Masao forgetting that if he threw it Naruto would be there in a second.

_'__frostarmor__' _thought Isabella as she conjoured up the frozen armor protecting herself from the warlock's attacks. She blinked(1) out of the way of the warlock's demon's attack. "I wonder," said Isabella as she tried to buy time for her spell, "Do you really think Flare would love you, if you kill me?" she said as she casted a fireblast, burning the cloth armor of the warlock.

There was a red flash and Naruto stood behind the two fighting shinobi as ANBU appeared "Hokage-sama!" said one of the female ANBU in complete surprise, "Please tell me why those two are trying to kill each other..." was all Naruto said. "Masao attempted to blackmail Flare-san into breaking up with the undead mage, hokage-sama" said an ANBU captain, "Why do I feel there is more to it then that?" asked Naruto. "The ANBU that attempted to arrest Masao was killed by him, but before Neko died he gave me this message to give to you hokage-sama: _Naruto_ _sorry_ _I_ _couldn't_ _stop_ _him_, _Masao_ _has_ _lost his mind, Flare won't be strong enough to take him down._ that was his last words hokage-sama" finished the ANBU captain.

_'Neji you ass. you had to let yourself die, what am I going to tell Hinata?'_ thought Naruto.

_'This is going to be my last jutsu, so I better make it count. __Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu__'_ thought Flare not noticing the group or Naruto appearing behind Masao. Dodging the fire jutsu, Masao put everyone behind him in danger. "Come on Flare is that the best you got!?" asked Masao insanity in his voice.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" said Naruto creating over a million clones(A/N: his chakra pools have grown to the point of four S ranked nin and his charka control has grown to probably low to high jounin). Masao looked at his former sensei, "Hello Naruto-sensei come to help me?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, "In a way yes" he replied to his former student before tossing three pronged kunia around the area. "Flare, if what the ANBU said is true go save your girlfriend" said Naruto and he disappeared, reappearing infront of Masao.

"Naruto-sensei! You're letting him get away!" shouted Masao as he tried to shunshin to Flare only to be stopped by Naruto.

"No, Masao, I'm not." said Naruto getting into his stance, "I'm letting him choose, and I won't let you interfere".

"Choose what?" asked Masao getting in his own stance, he knew he couldn't beat his fomer sensei but he could try.

Flare had slide to a halt where the two women had been battling a few minutes earlier he couldn't see any trace of either of them which in it's own way was a good sign. Then he heard the sound of ice cracking and he ran towards the sound.

"Why would't he?! I mean I would have saved him from your spell!" said the Warlock and Flare appeared behind her, "You're a fool warlock" said Flare stabbing her in the spine paralizing her. "Flare I could have beat her" said Isabella. Flare nodded, "True but at least this way you can't be persecuted for murder" said Flare as he picked the warlock up, "Let go Isabella" he said smiling at his girlfriend.

Isabella sighed as the people of Stormwind started to surround them, but none attacked her, they just had worried looks on their faces, which confused her. "See Isabella? Not everyone hates you" said Naruto as he walked over to the undead mage. "Hokage..." said Isabella and Flare hugged her from behind as ANBU took the warlock to the ruler of Stormwind.

"I love you, don't ever doubt that" said Flare kissing Isabella's neck, "Flare..." said Isabella turning in his arms so she could stroke his face. "I love you too, but you are still introuble" she finished as she pushed away, causing Flare to become confused, "What did I do?" he asked her.

* * *

Uh-oh Flare is in trouble... Well R&R people

1. Blink: Teleports the caster 20 yards forward, unless something is in the way. Also frees the caster from stuns and bonds.

**Glossary of Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**bold type means completed profile**

**Name: Kitsune Flare**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Raiton Jutsu, Taijutsu, and defensive jutsu, knows only two Medical Jutsu, both of which he can not do for more then a few minutes at one time due to his weak chakra control**

**Age: 17**

**Description: 5'11" with red hair tipped with white, his skin is a paleish white, his eyes normally are a Hazel color**

History: An accomplished Shinobi in his world and came to Azeroth to help fight the Scourge that had started to 'leak' into his world by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzukami Naruto. He was one of the few who were not able to get infected by the plague as do to his condition as the only person able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra without being the jinchuriki of the said beast. Flare now resides in the city of Stormwind waiting for orders from either his Hokage or those who are paying for his services mostly Explorers though as they enter the Bowels of The Earth more often then others. Flare is now a cold enemy and a very warm friend even after losing his lover in that same war he play a crucial part in. Was taught by Naruto when he was a Gennin. Flare was to be a father but the mother was killed before the baby could be born. Has love bloomed? Yes, yes it has. Flare loves Isabella, for reasons unknown, but any who attack her will lead to that person's death.

**Name: Isabella Danet**

**Species: Undead**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Mage**

Level: 26.09

**Specialty: Ice spells**

**Age: N/A**

Description: 6' even, her skin is a greyish color, her eye is green, and her hair is a raven color, the flesh from her elbows is missing as well as flesh of her right arm

History: It seems she has a reluctance to work with humans and or other living species, like most Forsaken. She seems to have taken a liking to Flare, and has an interest in the living but is fearful of their reactions to her so she hides herself behind a mask. Has love bloomed? Yes, yes it has. Isabella is smitten with Flare's calm behaviour in battle, and is a worthy opponent to fight against if she was fighting an equal.

**Name: Rathar**

**Species: Orc**

**World: Azeroth**

**Class: Warrior**

Level: 57.5

**Speciality: Closequaters combat**

**Age: 37**

**Description: A tall orc, with scars on his right arm and leg from when he fought in the 'Final battle'**

**History: Saved by Flare when he was about to be killed by an Abomination, and has since then tried to find a way to repay him of his lifedebt. Flare's Confidant.**

**Name: Umeki Masao**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

Level: Jounin

**Speciality: Suiton Jutsu, genjutsu, and offensive jutsu, knows alot of medical jutsu**

**Age: 18**

**Description: 6'1", white headed, has scars on his chest from attacking a Nuke-nin that attempted to steal the Forbidden scroll**

**History: Flare's other teammate, he has excellent chakra control and is rarely a fighter, but when one of his friends are in danger he is will to step up to the plate. loved his dead teammate like a sister he never had.**

**  
Name: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto  
Species: Human  
World: Elemental Countries  
Class: Shinobi  
Level: Hokage  
Specialty: Besides being annoying? Being Konoha's number one surprising Ninja  
Age: 34  
Description: Just google the yondiame and add whiskers  
History: Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden series Naruto Movies**

**Glossary of Important Dead Characters:**

-The information is not complete-

**Name: Ochida Ume**

**Species: Human**

**World: Elemental Countries**

**Class: Shinobi**

**Level: Chuunin**

**Level if was alive: Most likely Jounin**

**Speciality: Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu in general**

**Age when died: 16**

**Age he/she would be if still alive: 17**

**Description: 5' 9" slender, cheerful woman who had shaggy golden hair, black eyes**

**History: Was a full shinobi, that was unable to be affected by the plague, and hence was sent into the battlefield along with Flare, and a few other shinobi. Was Flare's lover and closest friend, was killed by a Scourge zombie causing Flare to lose his mind for a while at the loss of her. Is now but a distant memory of all but those who knew her best, Flare, her parents, Naruto, and Masao. Was going to be be mother of Flare's children but was killed during pregnancy(I think that is set up right)**


	14. Author's Note

Hello, this is an Author's note:

Hello, I would like to say that I am planning on rewriting this story and infact working on the rewrite as you read this, most like however you will need to wait for me to post it up, I need to work alot on it


End file.
